


city

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: rose scent breeze [3]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Junmyeon selalu tahu kapan saja sebuah kota meninggalkan bekas baginya—dan dengan dirinya yang telah mengunjungi banyak kota di dunia, ia tahu persis bagaimana cara mengenalinya. Ia melihat perasaan itu di wajah Juhyun.





	city

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

_they said fairytale is about roses and music and sparkling spring,_

_he thinks it’s true,_

_because he knows how it is when the city falls in love with a princess, when the roses adore a woman, and how the time gives life for the best moments of it._

.

Junmyeon selalu suka latar belakang yang bagus; ia senang sekali mengamati seberapa cocok dirinya dengan suatu tempat. Tak mesti hanya tentang visual. Apakah ia senang berada di suatu kota? Apakah keramaiannya menarik? Apakah kehidupan sosialnya membuatnya tertarik? Apakah seni suatu kota cocok dengan seleranya?

Selalu tentang dirinya dan suatu tempat.

Namun, semenjak memiliki Juhyun, (bukan cuma lirikan-lirikan malu dari sudut panggung atau sapaan singkat yang terasa begitu berarti), hidup bersamanya, semua itu bukan lagi tentang dirinya. Tapi, bagaimana sebuah tempat cocok atau tidak dengan Juhyun. Atau, apakah suatu kota mencintai Juhyun seperti Juhyun mencintai tempat tersebut? Apakah lingkungannya seindah Juhyun? Apakah keindahannya cocok diabadikan bersama Juhyun?

Di sini, Paris, Kota Mawar-mawar dan Kota Cinta, Junmyeon mempelajarinya.

* * *

Junmyeon langsung mengetahui bahwa ia akan menyukai perjalanan ini di kali pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di kamar di lantai dua puluh dua tersebut. Penyadaran pertama tentang Juhyun dan dunia di sekelilingnya, dan bergantinya sudut pandang Junmyeon yang sebelumnya hanya tentang _kota_ dan _dirinya_.

Salah satu hadiah pertama untuk mereka dari hotel tersebut adalah dua tangkai mawar Prancis, merah jambu pucat, yang diletakkan di atas tempat tidur. Juhyun mengambilnya, menghidunya sambil tersenyum, lalu meletakkannya di dalam vas di atas meja kecil di sudut ruangan, berseberangan dengan tempat tidur, tepat di samping bingkai jendela besar.

Warna putih gading baju Juhyun sama seperti warna dinding, dan hanya setingkat lebih cerah daripada warna vas tersebut. Junmyeon secara kebetulan menoleh ke arah sana dan ia menghentikan pekerjaannya lantas melupakannya.

“Stop,” ucapnya pelan, “tetap begitu.”

Juhyun mengangkat pandangan dengan heran, Junmyeon telah mengarahkan kamera padanya. Secara naluriah dia tersenyum seperti sedang berada di tengah-tengah pemotretan. Junmyeon tampak puas sekali memandang hasil fotonya.

* * *

Junmyeon sengaja tak mematikan musik jazz yang menemani mereka malam itu meski Juhyun telah mengganti penerangan menjadi lampu tidur yang redup, dan menarik selimut hingga ke lehernya. Perempuan itu belum tidur juga, masih memandangi layar ponselnya yang meredup. Tak begitu lama, dia menaruh ponselnya dan mengambil mawar yang dia dapatkan dari ruang makan di lantai dasar—seorang pelayan diam-diam memberinya izin untuk mengambil benda itu dari meja makan.

Lagu itu berganti, menjadi lagu kesukaan Juhyun yang membuatnya bernyanyi sambil menyusuri kelopak beledu mawar pastel itu.

Junmyeon bukannya tak suka lagu ini, ia hanya menyesali lagu favoritnya berakhir di waktu yang tidak tepat. Ia memandangi Juhyun yang tak sadar dirinya ditatap seolah-olah hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya hal yang tersisa untuk Junmyeon di muka bumi ini. Lagu yang sebelumnya benar-benar tepat untuk Juhyun.

Kadang-kadang ada hal indah yang tak datang bersamaan. Junmyeon memikirkannya dalam-dalam. Kadang satu keindahan hanya muncul begitu singkat, etereal, dan tak banyak sisa waktu untuk menikmatinya.

Ia tidur dengan menggenggam tangan Juhyun, tahu bahwa dua hari di Paris ini tak akan memberinya banyak kesempatan. 

* * *

_Fête de la musique_ berlangsung di berbagai sudut kota. Junmyeon dan Juhyun sempat menghadiri festival besar di tengah kota, membaur di tengah keramaian di alun-alun yang besar untuk merayakannya bersama, tetapi mereka berdua cepat bosan dan memutuskan untuk mundur. Keramaian itu terlalu padat, terlalu menyesakkan. Junmyeon menarik Juhyun untuk keluar dan berjalan menuju bagian kota yang lebih sepi.

Namun tak ada tempat yang benar-benar damai ketika seluruh kota beramai-ramai merayakan kebahagiaan. Bahkan ketika mereka ke sudut kota pun, ke tempat yang tak punya alun-alun, orang-orang bermusik di tepi jalan.

Beruntungnya, kelompok ini masih sangat bisa Junmyeon toleransi. Mereka terdiri dari pemain terompet, drum, dan penyanyi serta penari yang merayakan _Fête de la musique_ di atas trotoar, bergembira bersama beberapa remaja dan anak-anak, memakai kaos merah muda. Juhyun tampaknya senang sekali dengan musik yang mereka bawakan.

Salah seorang penari mendekati mereka, Juhyun mengikuti tariannya sambil tersenyum. Dia benar-benar menikmatinya. Dia sempat menoleh pada Junmyeon saat si penari menawarkan untuk memegang tangannya, serta bergabung untuk menari bersama kelompok tersebut. Junmyeon mengiyakannya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Lagu yang kelompok itu bawakan membuatnya juga ingin menari, tetapi ia cukup puas untuk menonton di tepian. Juhyun mengikuti tarian mereka dengan cukup baik, karena tarian adalah hal yang alamiah bagi karirnya, bagi hidupnya.

Salah satu pemain musik memberi Juhyun mawar. Salah satu penyanyi berlutut pada satu kaki sambil bernyanyi di hadapan Juhyun. Juhyun tertawa bahagia. Salah seorang penari menarik tangannya, mengajaknya berdansa seperti tango tetapi dimodifikasi menjadi lebih ringan dan cocok untuk musik gembira.

Junmyeon siap dengan kamera pada ponselnya.

Kota ini mencintai Juhyun. Keindahannya adalah bagian dari keindahan Juhyun, dan sebaliknya. Ia tak peduli sesingkat apapun itu, ia hanya ingin mengabadikannya berkali-kali. Juhyun, tertawa bahagia, dengan bangunan-bangunan krem berfasad antik sebagai latarnya, ia tak peduli seetereal apapun momen-momen ini berlangsung. Yang terpenting adalah Juhyun menikmati keindahan itu meski tanpa menyadarinya. Juhyun tak malu-malu untuk menari bersama meski tak mengerti lagu tersebut.

Jiwa Juhyun mekar di kota ini, ia tahu itu.

Junmyeon selalu tahu kapan saja sebuah kota meninggalkan bekas baginya—dan dengan dirinya yang telah mengunjungi banyak kota di dunia, ia tahu persis bagaimana cara mengenalinya.

Ia melihat perasaan itu di wajah Juhyun.

Salah seorang penari mendekatinya, kemudian menawarkan tangannya. Junmyeon tertawa kecil, lalu menyambutnya begitu saja sambil mengantongi ponselnya. Si penari mendekatkannya dengan Juhyun, dan mereka berdua tenggelam bersama, mengikuti penari-penari lain di sekeliling mereka.

Musik terdengar semakin nyaring saja, Junmyeon semakin bersemangat, terutama ketika Juhyun tertawa lagi saat mendapati Junmyeon juga bergabung.

Junmyeon mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Juhyun, Juhyun menyambutnya. Kerlip di matanya Junmyeon artikan bahwa perempuan itu tak lagi malu-malu. Junmyeon menariknya semakin dekat, dan di saat itu para penggembira menaburkan kelopak mawar. Para pemain terompet mulai menari, para penabuh drum berkeliling. Junmyeon melepaskan tangan Juhyun, menggenggam kedua sisi wajahnya, kemudian menciumnya. Singkat sekali, tetapi senyum Juhyun setelahnya membuatnya tak jadi menyesalinya—menghapuskan ketakutannya bahwa perempuan itu mungkin akan membenci interaksi terang-terangan di publik.

Beberapa helai kelopak mawar mendarat di kepala dan pundak Juhyun. Junmyeon mulai percaya bahwa dongeng-dongeng terkadang ada benarnya.

* * *

Malam itu keramaian sudah mulai memudar, dan kota di sekitar Paris sudah setenang biasanya, dengan aktivitas-aktivitas normal yang biasa ditemukan di kota besar. Pemusik-pemusik jalanan membaur dengan pejalan kaki, para penikmat kota banyak mengambil foto.

Juhyun tampaknya begitu tertarik dengan musik seorang lelaki tua yang bermain biola di dekat sebuah _boulevard_ kecil. Lelaki itu berambut putih tipis, badannya kecil, hampir sama dengan Junmyeon, dan makin bersemangat ketika Juhyun mengajak Junmyeon bersinggah di dekatnya.

Junmyeon merasa mengenal lagu ini, sehingga ia bisa bergumam mengikutinya. Juhyun mengambil foto dan merekam permainan lelaki itu. Junmyeon menjauh darinya pelan-pelan, mengambil foto dari belakang; si pemusik jalanan dan Juhyun, tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang gedung tinggi, bergumul dengan cahaya-cahaya artifisial. Jika sebuah dongeng masa lalu bertransformasi seiring berjalannya waktu dan zaman, maka seperti inilah rupanya. Lagu, kebahagiaan, suasana yang seakan diatur semesta sedemikian rupa, seorang tuan putri, hanya perlu bunga dan burung-burung yang bernyanyi untuk melengkapinya—tetapi karena perbedaan zaman, maka bunyi kendaraan dan cahaya-cahaya di latar belakang sudah cukup untuk menggantikan.

Sekarang, bagi Junmyeon, semuanya adalah tentang kota dan Juhyun, dan bagaimana keindahan keduanya bersatu.

* * *

“Lain kali kita harus mengatur perjalanan ke Parc de Bagatelle.”

“Mmm, hm.” Junmyeon mulai mencari nama tempat itu di mesin pencari. “Taman mawar?”

Di sisinya, Juhyun mengangguk. “Lain kali.”

Junmyeon terdiam sebentar. Besok adalah hari kepulangan mereka. Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat. Ia hanya perlu beberapa langkah untuk menghubungi manajernya dan membatalkan beberapa jadwal, meski itu artinya ia harus mengecewakan beberapa pihak dan mungkin harus mengganti rugi. Semua itu terlalu impulsif hanya untuk keinginan Juhyun, dan ia sendiri pun yakin Juhyun tak akan menyetujuinya.

“Belakangan kau jadi suka mawar.”

“Sebenarnya, dari dulu.” Junmyeon mendengar suara halus pada tempat tidur yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Juhyun mendekat padanya. “Tapi mungkin baru benar-benar terlihat sekarang?”

“Kau cocok sekali dengan mawar-mawar.”

Juhyun hanya tertawa kecil. “Mawar ini sudah hampir layu,” ucapnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan, menunjukkan mawar yang dia dapatkan sebelumnya di restoran hotel. “Sayang sekali.”

“Besok kita beli satu buket untuk kaubawa pulang.”

Juhyun mengiyakan ala kadarnya, lalu meletakkan mawar itu di samping bantalnya. Dia tertidur tak lama kemudian.

Junmyeon mengambil mawar Juhyun. Kelopak merah jambu pucatnya telah mulai menguning, tepian kelopaknya sudah bergelombang, daunnya telah layu. Keindahan yang mulai luntur, seperti sebuah dongeng yang sudah pasti akan berakhir.

Ia meletakkannya di antara mereka, membiarkan mawar itu menjalani—barangkali—hari terakhirnya bersama mereka, yang juga akan meninggalkan Kota Mawar-mawar esok hari.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: jshsgdgkfgkh keknya tiap otipi harus ada cerita di paris-nya ya wkwkwk ok i’m just a sap for the romantic city, okay????


End file.
